disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Chest
Character Chests are chests located throughout Disney INFINITY inside the Toy Box or the Play Sets. They can only be opened by the character featured on the chest. If another character tries to open the chest, a video for the character on the chest plays, and an information box will show afterwards saying to have the matching character. Whenever the character matches the first chest opened, a costume version of the character will be unlocked. There are multiple chests for each character, although there is only one each on the Wii version. The Character Chest has a larger variant requiring all the characters of a given playset called the Avatar Vault. In Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition ''and ''Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition, character chests are not present due to the inclusion of the Toy Store. You can obtain a character's items by taking ownership of the figure, or by purchasing the items from the Toy Store. ''Cars'' Playset Chests Lightning McQueen #Nestled on Radiator Cap #By the Vault #At the Stunt Park Lightning Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 Lightning Chest -2.PNG|Chest #2 Lightning Chest -3.PNG|Chest #3 Holley Shiftwell #Behind Luigi's Casa Della Tires #At the stunt park #By the Barn Holley Chest -2.PNG Holley Chest -1.PNG Holley Chest -3.PNG Mater #Outside the Impound Lot #In the tunnel leading to the stunt park #By the Barn Mater Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 Mater Chest -2.PNG|Chest #2 Mater Chest -3.PNG|Chest #3 Francesco Bernoulli #Behind Flo's V8 Cafe #In the tunnel leading to the stunt park #At the Stunt Park Francesco Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 Francesco Chest -2.PNG|Chest #2 Francesco Chest -3.PNG|Chest #3 ''Monsters University'' Playset Chests Mike #On top of the library at Monsters University #On top of the two buildings linked together by two ropes at Fear Tech #On top of the OK house at Frat Row Mike Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 Mike Chest -2.PNG|Chest #2 Mike Chest 33.PNG|Chest #3 Randy #On top of the dorm at Monsters University #On top of a building at Fear Tech #At the end of the bike trail at Frat Row Randall Chest 1.PNG|Chest #1 Randall Chest 2.PNG|Chest #2 Randall Chest 3.PNG|Chest #3 Sulley #On the Clock Tower at Monsters University #In front of the Health & Phys Ed building at Fear Tech #On top of the GRR house at Frat Row Sulley Chest 1.PNG|Chest #1 Sulley Chest 2.PNG|Chest #2 Sulley Chest 3.PNG|Chest #3 ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' Playset Chests Barbossa #By a gate in Buccaneer Bay #By the docks at Pantano Bayou #At the beginning at Dead Man's Island Barbossa Chest 1.PNG|Chest #1 Barbossa Chest -2.PNG|Chest #2 Barbossa Chest -3.PNG|Chest #3 Davy Jones #Next to first Boat Location #At Tia Dalma's house #At Dead Man's Cove next to the Challenge right off the bat Davy Jones Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 Davy Jones Chest -2.PNG|Chest #2 Davy Jones Chest -3.PNG|Chest #3 Jack Sparrow #At first town close to the gate where you enter to get to the ship #Down the dock next to Tia Dalma's house #At Dead Man's Cove near the temple Jack Sparrow Chest 1.PNG|Chest #1 Jack Sparrow Chest 2.PNG|Chest #2 Jack Sparrow Chest 3.PNG|Chest #3 ''The Incredibles'' Playset Chests Contents The contents of the Incredibles Chests.http://www.ign.com/wikis/disney-infinity/Incredibles_Character_Chests *Dash Costume (Dash Chest #1) *Elasti-Hand (Mrs. Incredible Chest #2) *Invisibility Device (Violet Chest #2) *Mr. Incredible Costume (Mr. Incredible Chest #1) *Mrs. Incredible Costume (Mrs. Incredible Chest #1) *Metroville Sky *Metroville Cityscape *Syndrome Costume (Syndrome Chest #1) *The Incredibles Toy Box *Violet Costume (Violet Chest #1) Dash #Shore walkway in Downtown Metroville #In front of Superhero HQ #Next to a street by First encounter with Syndrome Chest_-1_Dash.png|Chest #1 Chest_-2_Dash.png|Chest #2 Chest_-3_Dash.png|Chest #3 Mr. Incredible #On an upper platform on the docks, easily found in the beginning of the Playset. #Against the outside wall of HQ. #Downtown. Take a left coming off the Downtown Express Bridge. The street will turn away from the water, but grass and sidewalk continue against the water. It is against a building in this area. Mr.Incredible Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 Mr.Incredible Chest -2.PNG|Chest #2 Mr.Incredible Chest -3.PNG|Chest #3 Mrs. Incredible #On top of the building where the fire is put out during the Fire Alarm! mission. #On the grass at the City waterfront facing HQ. #Downtown. On the grass right at the waterfront. Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 MrsC2.jpg|Chest #2 MrsC3.jpg|Chest #3 Syndrome #Boat near the end of the docks. #End of one of the staircases/ramps at Superhero HQ #On one of the buildings near Superhero HQ Syndrome Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 Syndrome Chest -2.PNG|Chest #2 Syndrome Chest -3.PNG|Chest #3 Violet #In front of the City water fountain. #Patch of grass beside an intersection across from the docks #To the right of the bridge directly across from Hero HQ. Violet Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 Violet Chest -3.PNG|Chest #2 Violet Chest -2.PNG|Chest #3 ''The Lone Ranger'' Playset Chests Lone Ranger #Outside of Colton at Graveyard #Outside of Colton, near the Train tracks #Near Army Camp Lone Ranger Chest -1.PNG|Chest #1 Lone ranger Chest 2.PNG|Chest #2 Lone Ranger Chest 3.PNG|Chest #3 Tonto #Next to the ladies that give you the horse mission #Next to the second town you unlock, by a Lone Ranger Challenge #By the rail road tracks in the mountain Tonto Chest 1.PNG|Chest #1 Tonto Chest 2.PNG|Chest #2 Tonto Chest 3.PNG|Chest #3 ''Toy Story in Space'' Playset Chests Buzz Lightyear #Across the water next to a Challenge #In the Combat Simulator Room, before the elevator. A Green Prize Capsule is located opposite of the chest as well. #By the volcano, behind a wall you have to bust through. Buzz Chest 1.PNG|Chest #1 Buzz Chest 2.PNG|Chest #2 Buzz Chest 3.PNG|Chest #3 Jessie #In a hole near where you can call your horse, either you can shrink to get to it or Jet Pack up to it. #Behind a waterfall by some Alien Houses #On the way to the volcano, by a huge tree Jessie Chest 1.PNG|Chest #1 Jessie Chest 2.PNG|Chest #2 Jessie Chest 3.PNG|Chest #3 Woody Pride #Across the water on a tiny piece of floating rock #Sitting on the bottom of a waterfall #In the tunnel on the way to the Volcano Woody Chest 1.PNG|Chest #1 Woody Chest 2.PNG|Chest #2 Woody Chest 3.PNG|Chest #3 Toy Box Chests Scattered throughout the Toy Box. Characters who have them are: *Phineas *Agent P *Rapunzel *Anna *Elsa *Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope von Schweetz *Mickey Mouse *Jack Skellington Contents Phineas * Phineas and Ferb's Water Slide * Baseball Shooter * Phineas Costume * Ferb Costume * Candace Costume Agent P * Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated * Norm Costume * Dr. Doofenshmirtz Costume * Agent P Costume Rapunzel *Rapunzel Costume *Frying Pan *Rapunzel's Tower Anna *Anna Costume *Climbing Hook *Olaf Costume Elsa *Elsa Costume *Giant Snowball Wreck-It Ralph *Wreck-It Ralph Costume *Ralph's Wrecking Truck *Fix-It Felix's Sky *Nicelander's Terrain *Nicelander's Apartment Complex *Wreck-It Ralph's Cherry Bombs Vanellope von Schweetz *Vanellope Costume *Vanellope's Candy Kart *King Candy's Royal Racer *Vanellope's Cherry Bombs Mickey Mouse *Mickey Costume *Mickey's Spellbound Sky *Fantasmic Villians Pack Jack Skellington *Jack Skellington Costume *Halloween Town Jack-O-Lanterns *Halloween Town Gate *Sally Costume Gallery File:Disney_Infinity_Sorcerer's_Apprentice_Mickey_Mouse_opening_Toy_Box_chests File:Disney Infinity Wreck-It Ralph Gameplay Unlocking Chests File:Disney Infinity, Vanellope Von Schweetz Chest Unlockings Full Walkthrough Sources http://www.disneyinfinityfans.com/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=5379&start=0#sthash.hr2VqDc6.dpbs Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Character Chest Category:Unfinished pages